


Pockets and Reminders

by SlaughterHaus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaughterHaus/pseuds/SlaughterHaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel offered to heal Sam’s scars once, a small whisper between Sam’s shoulder blades coupled by a kiss to damp skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pockets and Reminders

Gabriel offered to heal Sam’s scars once, a small whisper between Sam’s shoulder blades coupled by a kiss to damp skin.

It had been met with Sam turning in Gabriel’s arms, his eyes seeking something in Gabriel’s soul, his mind turning, wondering if Gabriel found him unlovable with the discoloured and raised pigmentation that peppered Sam’s thighs, stomach and arms.

Sam shook his head, hair russling against the pillows. No, he needed his scars, his reminders of how far he had come, from his abusive father, to sleeping rough with Dean, to fighting off Lucifer, even when he’d been half crazy and almost dead.

Gabriel had just pulled him close and kissed his forehead, not questioning Sam’s choice.

Sometimes, at the start, Gabriel would be away on business and Sam would have a nightmare, and he’d relapse because he didn’t have his angel to ground him, Lucifer’s image still haunting his dreams and stuck behind his eyelids.

Gabriel never lectured him, never even questioned the lines etched into Sam’s skin, he just kissed Sam’s thighs with soothing lips and promised he wouldn’t have to leave again.

Gabriel always had to leave though, heaven waited for no one, especially not an angel in love with a broken vessel.

But then the wars were over and he’d returned for the final time. He’d taken Sam’s hand and hidden them in a pocket dimension, home made and lunch waiting for them.

Castiel and Dean lived in another villa, half a mile down the road, and Sam had laughed when Dean showed up one day, kitten scratches on his arms and a pout in his lips. Apparently Cas had got a pet and thought Dean would like to be woken up by tiny claws pawing at his chest.

It was heaven and Sam was happy, happier than he’d ever been. Gabriel didn’t try to hide the sharp things, and Sam never tried to use them.

And if Sam ever needed to be grounded, reminded of how real his new world was, a playful bite to his neck or a palm of Gabriel’s had to his ass was a firm reminder.


End file.
